


It Has Been a Day: or, When Good Dates Go Bad Then Good Again

by CherryOnTop98



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Incest, Injury, Kissing, Mostly Fluff, Sibling Incest, some sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryOnTop98/pseuds/CherryOnTop98
Summary: These things happen, you know? Sometimes you’re on a date with your own sister, and then a Grimm shows up.





	It Has Been a Day: or, When Good Dates Go Bad Then Good Again

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Enabler prompts on a Discord server. I got ice cream date, protective Yang when Ruby gets hurt, and both of them sleeping cutely together. Couldn’t decide, now I’m doing all three at once. So here we go.

Ruby happily licked at her cone of strawberry-vanilla ice cream, one flavor short of Neapolitan. She was quite close to finishing, naturally. Her sister Yang sat right across from her, casually dining on a cup of mint chocolate chip, her personal favorite. In between tastes, the two talked, laughed, and generally enjoyed each other’s company.

To any onlookers who didn’t know they were related, this seemed like a casual date between girlfriends. And in a way, it was, because what absolutely no one knew was that the half-sisters were in a very incestuous relationship.

“So how are rehearsals going?” Ruby asked, as she took another bite of her sugar cone.

Yang shrugged. “Not bad, actually. Sun finally memorized his cues, and we’re getting costumes together.” She smiled, scooping up some more minty goodness. “I’m telling ya, Sis, this is gonna be the best production our drama department has ever done.”

“Awesome!” Ruby, having finished her treat, put her hand on top of Yang’s, with a warm smile. “And you will be the best director ever.”

Yang’s expression softened, as she met her sister’s soft gaze. “Thanks, Ruby.”

Ruby lived for moments like this. When all that mattered was Yang’s soft touch… her beautiful lavender eyes… In those moments, Yang was the center of her universe. Why, she almost didn’t hear the explosion outside.

But hear it she did, and when she looked out the window of the parlor, she saw a huge Beowolf rampaging through the streets. She looked back to her sister, determined. “You finish up your ice cream. I got this.”

Yang nodded, giving her sister a knowing smirk. “You sure do, sis.”

Ruby raced out of the parlor, whipping out her massive weapon and charging at the beast. 

The elder sister finished up her ice cream fairly quickly, eager to get outside and watch her sister fight, which she soon did, watching intently. Ruby always fought so gracefully, petals and Dust shells soaring through the air, confounding and confusing the Beowolf. Yang could watch this ballet of bloodlust for hours.

But in this case, it was only for a few seconds. The Grimm’s claws were faster than Ruby had anticipated, and before she could react, she was clawed across the torso and slammed into a wall.

The beast almost seemed pleased with itself… until it felt the fist of Yang Xiao Long crack against its face. Eyes red, hair ablaze, Yang struck the Beowolf with blow after crushing blow with not even a half-second’s pause, until it disintegrated at last.

Within seconds, any trace of anger Yang had in her was swallowed up by panic as she rushed over to her unconscious sister. “Ruby?? Ruby, wake up!”

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out a soft groan. “I am never… eating ice cream before a fight… again…” With that, she passed out once more.

\-----------------

When Ruby woke up, the dull scorch of asphalt she was feeling had been replaced by the soft touch of bedsheets. She looked around, seeing the familiar setting of her team’s dorm room. And right by her side, a very welcome face indeed.

Yang let out a massive sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god, you’re awake.”

Ruby slowly sat up, wincing a little at the dull, lingering pain in her abdomen. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours,” Yang replied, putting a soothing hand on her sister’s bare stomach. “It’s a good thing that Grimm didn’t break through your Aura. That would’ve been painful…”

“Yeah…” Ruby softly moaned in relief. “Keep doing what you’re doing, that feels awesome…”

Yang gave something between a smirk and a smile, gently rubbing Ruby’s middle.

“Mm…” Ruby squirmed with satisfaction. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, sis,” Yang sighed, planting a gentle kiss where she had just rubbed.

Ruby giggled softly. “It feels awesome to say that… ‘I love you.’”

“I love you too,” Yang cooed, slipping into the bed and putting an arm around her.

Ruby shifted, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist and burying her face in her chest. “I love you…”

Yang smiled, petting and kissing Ruby’s hair. “I love you too… but next time there’s a rogue Grimm, I’m going in there with you.”

Ruby giggled. “Fair enough. We’ll be the best power couple in Remnant…”

“And everyone’s just gonna think we’re battle sisters…”

Ruby giggled again, beginning to drift off into a peaceful slumber. “I love you…”

Yang gave Ruby one more kiss before drifting off with her. “I love you too…”

Those seven words permeated both of their dreams.

\--------------------

Two minutes into the sisters’ slumber, two eyes peeked through the slightly opened door, one icy blue and one amber.

“Maybe we should come back later.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
